


Voltron Kindergarten

by Plagg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, also lance having a baby crush on allura is all i can ask for, but keith having a baby crush on lance is even better, literally just a kindergarten au, these are what i am best at, these will all be oneshots or twoshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Allura and Shiro as they wrangle their kindergarten class together! This would be so much easier without little Lance and Keith causing so much trouble...they are why Hunk is Allura's favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voltron Kindergarten

“ _Chau, Mam_ _á!_ ” a little boy said for the umpteenth time, patting his mother’s shoulder.  “Mamá, I gotta go!”  He started to lose his patience, tugging and pushing as he begged to be released.

“Ooh, I love you so much!” his mother gave him one last squeeze before standing up straight and looking to the teacher, Miss Allura.

Allura smiled softly and offered a hand to the little boy.  “Are you ready to join the other children?” she asked.  The boy nodded and snatched up Allura’s hand as he waved to his mother.  They went to the last pod of desks left in the room and Allura stooped down.  “OK, take a seat here, sweetie…” she gestured to the spot beside a larger boy, who smiled brightly, glad to have someone else sit with him. 

“Hiya!” the larger boy greeted, “I’m Hunk!”

“Cool!  My name’s Lance!”  Lance plopped down right beside Hunk, sifting through the crayons between their desks to doodle with the other boy.

Allura giggled, walking back to the doorway.  Only two more children to go! 

A small girl tugged her brother to the door, beaming up at Allura as she practically vibrated in place.  She was going to be in school just like her big brother!

“Alright, I gotta go, Katie,” the brother said, stooping down to his sister’s height.  “See you after school, ‘kay?”  He pecked her cheek and started to stand, only to be yanked back down.

“You gotta stay with me, Matt!” Katie cried, tossing her arms around Matt’s shoulders. 

He snickered and tugged the green of his sister’s hoodie.  “But, I’m in the 3rd grade, not Kindergarten.”

“So am I!” Katie insisted, jumping in place.  “Don’t leave me, Matty!”

The sight broke Allura’s heart, but Matt was still able to pry his sister off and pawn her off on Allura.  Katie whined and gripped for her brother, so before she could start crying, Allura whisked her away into the classroom.  “Boys, this is Katie,” she said as she sat the girl down across from Hunk. 

Lance wrinkled his nose and leaned closer to the tiny girl.  “You don’t look like a Katie…” he decided, pointing accusingly at her.  “You’re more of a…Pidgeon,” he said calmly, pushing the sleeve up on his too-big jacket.

“Did you jus’ call me a bird?” Katie asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Ooh!” Hunk chimed in, “How ‘bout Pidge for short!”

Without breaking eye contact with Pidge, Lance held a hand up for a high-five.  Pidge narrowed her eyes to the two boys, not finding their game funny.  Though, the resemblance was uncanny: tiny, scrawny, and Pidge’s hair looked a lot like feathers!

Allura walked away as Pidge let out a “That’s not my name!”  She returned to the door, glancing out for the last remaining child.  Then she spotted her classroom helper, Shiro, making his way towards her, a little boy tucked under his arm.  Both wore pouts, though the child’s was possibly a little deeper set.

“Shiro?” Allura called, furrowing her brow in confusion.

“Spotted Keith here trying to sneak out by the office,” Shiro explained, passing the little boy to Allura.  “Doubt Coran would be too happy that a Kindergartener got out unnoticed…”

“I don’t wanna go to school!” Keith whined, squirming in Allura’s hold.

“Well, if you want to be a pilot one day you have to,” Allura said, tugging on the plane toy in Keith’s hand.  He looked rather conflicted, glancing from his teacher to the toy in his hands.  Finally, he resigned and let her take him inside.  Allura sat Keith beside Pidge, and made her way back to the front. 

Lance’s eyes lit up when he spotted the plane in Keith’s hand, but he was immediately discouraged when Keith stuck the toy between his teeth. 

Allura made a grand gesture to pull everyone’s eyes to the front.  “Welcome to your first day of Kindergarten, students!” she started sweetly.  “My name is Miss Allura, and over in the art station is Mr. Shiro.”  Shiro waved, leaning against an easel awkwardly; he’d never been the best with first days.  “I hope that we can all have a wonderful year together!”

“Give it back!” Keith suddenly screamed, throwing himself at Lance.  Their desks screeched on the floor and Lance hit the ground before sending Keith’s plane across the room. 

“No sharing, no toys!” Lance yelled, pulling Keith’s hair.  Keith sat on top of Lance, punching his chest and digging his toes into Lance’s leg.  All the children in the room either started to babble loudly or cry.  Hunk tried to do both, diving to Lance’s side to help.  Pidge, on the other hand, was the only one cheering on the fight with clapping and giggles.

Shiro grabbed Keith and lifted him in the air while Allura picked up Lance and set him on her hip.  Keith and Lance glared at each other, neither willing to say the first “sorry.”  Shiro handed Keith his plane, and Keith smirked as he jammed a wing in his mouth to spite Lance.

“Miss Allura!” Lance whined, “He’s being mean on purpose!”

Allura could already tell that she might as well take stock in Excedrin.  This was going to be a long year.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another childhood au thing how many of these have I written since I started fanfiction? They are what I call Ol' Reliable.


End file.
